


sugar and spice | ymir x historia x reader | NSFW

by rockcandie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I feel filthy adding these tags holy shit, Marking, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Roommates, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, again if ur reading this to fetishize wlw experiences pls don't???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie
Summary: Your roommate, Historia, mentions her girlfriend, Ymir, would be interested in having you join them sometime. You're more than willing to seize this opportunity.This is literally just filth. I kinda want to remove my internet connection after this DGHFGHHJ.ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT THEIR SEASON FOUR AGES (NINETEEN). DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	sugar and spice | ymir x historia x reader | NSFW

You set the final plate into the dishwasher with a gentle _clink_.

"Hey, thanks for all the help," Historia sighed, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"Yeah, no prob," you reply with a smile, closing the machine, "I get the need to tidy up before having company over. You'd do the same for me, anyways."

Your roommate rustled some flowers in a ceramic vase, almost as if she was worried that they all had to be angled a certain way. In the meantime, you checked your phone to gage the time. 7:39 P.M. There was about twenty minutes and some change before Ymir arrived.

"So, uh, I'll just... be in my room once she's here, I guess," you stated dryly, watching with a fascination of sorts as Historia scratched at a spot on the countertop.

"No, don't worry, you don't have to," she muttered. She had a certain look across her face that suggested she was attempting to muster up the strength to confess something.

"Oh, cool," you replied, waiting out her response, whatever it may be. The small girl's leg was bouncing ever so slightly.

"Hey, um..." she started quietly, averting her eyes, "So... I don't really know how to say this without sounding like some kind of freak, but Ymir has taken a bit of an interest in you."

"Oh?" you asked, raising a brow, watching as Historia flushed pink.

"And, uh..." she continued, wringing her hands, "We were talking about this last time we went out, and... I mean... you're very pretty. 'Course, I tell you that all the time, but what I'm trying to get at is that we both feel attracted to you. If that's not too weird."

You wondered why this was coming up.

"Can you, uh, read between the lines there...?" Historia said quietly, turning redder with each word. 

Your eyes widened and your lips formed into an "O" shape once you began to understand.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," she said hurriedly, worried that her proposal had scared you, "We were both very drunk when we discussed this. Maybe it's a bad idea. It's _really_ bold, for me at least, and--"

"I'll do it," you stated. Historia stopped in her tracks. "If we're... y'know... both thinking of the same deed."

She glanced down at the floor and nodded her head. "Okay, wow, okay, good," she stammered. Historia glanced back up at you with a slight smile. "Um... I'll pour some drinks or something. And we can pretend it never happened tomorrow, if you want. Ymir and I just thought it would be fun to share you."

You chuckled at her bashfulness. "Don't worry," you said, opening the cabinet with the bottle of rosé, "You two can consider me your little plaything tonight."

  * *＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*



It had been some time since you had last seen Ymir. For the most part, Historia usually met her over at her apartment or out on dates. You had remembered mentally noting Ymir as tall and scary, but these traits seemed to have grown by a thousandfold once she slung her jacket over Historia's desk chair and sat down with a mischievous look on her face.

"Tell you what, I was worried Historia wasn't going to have the balls to pass on our little conversation," she laughed, lounging back with her arm over the back, "On my way here, I mentally rehearsed 'hey, let me and my girlfriend fuck your brains out' like ten billion times."

Historia turned a violent shade of red. "Ymir, that's too aggressive, I don't want to scare her."

Ymir erupted into a fit of laughter. "Whatever, whatever, I'm just glad you took care of the awkward bit for me," she said, surveying you up and down with her cat-like eyes, "You see, Historia here is such a good girl for me. I tell her to do something and she does it like my good little slut. You'll learn that soon enough, though."

" _Ymir_ ," Historia hissed, bouncing her gaze over at you to make sure you weren't growing uncomfortable.

"Ah, well, since you two are already well-acquainted, I think I'll get nice and comfy and watch the show, just to kinda pick up your bedroom vibe and whatever," Ymir said lazily, "Don't worry, though, I'll join in soon enough. I just want to watch as Historia gets you all nice and ready for what I have in store for you, 'kay?"

You gulped and nodded avidly, turning towards Historia, who was sitting against her numerous arrangement of pillows. You lifted yourself over her lap, your head tilted down to meet her doll-like blue eyes. In a delicate motion, you swept her linen-blonde hair behind her ears, causing her to release a small breath, almost as if she was worried about whether or not she'd meet up to your satisfaction. You tilted up her chin with your fingers and brought your lips down to hers, gracing against them with all the softness of a summer breeze whisking through emerald leaves.

Her lips were just as you had imagined- plush, supple, and delicate. Your warm breath feathered against her mouth, almost worried that the princess-like girl under you was going to topple over like a house of cards if you were too rough. Historia rekindled the kiss this time, taking your head into her hands as if to say "I need this... I need _you_...". Her tongue is gentle, almost agonizingly slow, as she works your mouth open, causing you to grip her slender waist. She's careful, methodical, something you hadn't been used to in past make out sessions at parties and whatnot.

You parted from the young woman and fastened your lips to her neck, laying soft kisses on her taut skin. She whimpered slightly at the sensation and tangled her little fingers in your hair as you worked.

"Oh, and don't be afraid to like pin her down or mark her n' stuff," Ymir suggested, her breaths a bit staggered from what she was witnessing, "She's far kinkier than she looks."

You opted to follow this advice, of course, assuming Ymir's critiques to be true. Your light kisses turned more agonizing, careful to suck at the crook of her neck as to leave behind proof of the sins you two committed that night. However, something almost felt wrong about marring her milky skin with red-violet blotches, but at the same time, the thought of her fretting to hide the hickeys as to cover her dirty little secret got you off. Not to mention that the next time Ymir had Historia all to herself, she would be reminded of the time you had the reins and she was reduced to a spectator. You noticed that your markings became more intense as these dirty thoughts ensnared your mind, causing the girl under you to whine and tug at your hair.

"Do you like that, Historia?" Ymir questioned, slipping her long hand under the hem of her sweatpants, "I hope you like it. If she's hurting you, I'll punish the living shit out of her. You know I will."

"Ymir... it's good..." Historia stammered, struggling to steady her breaths. Ymir laughed.

"Look at the way you have her at your mercy, roomie," Ymir pointed out, using the casual nickname she had used to label you when you had first met, " _God_ , she's shaking. Doesn't she look so pretty when the little brat knows her place?"

"Mhm," you add, drawing your mouth off of her skin and returning it to her petal-pink lips with a chaste kiss. The young woman stifles a moan against your mouth, almost as if she was hungry for your touch. You swept your fingertips against the swollen spots on her collarbone, watching intently as your marks began to manifest. Historia balled her fists into the cloth of your shirt, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. She worked her fingers under the hem of your shirt and swept it off, trailing her warm hands against your now-bare form, examining the way your back rose and fell as you breathed. Historia pulled you back to her mouth as she busily worked loose the clasps of your bra, sliding it off your narrow shoulders and letting it fall to the bed.

"Shit, she's pretty," Ymir huffed, her fingers examining herself as she gazed at your topless figure pleasuring her precious girlfriend, "Historia, isn't she pretty? I'm surprised you hadn't taken the opportunity to fuck her sooner."

"Y-yes," Historia answered as you dove your lips back to the spot where her ear met her skull. Her breath hitched as she felt your hands run down her small body and roll her shirt over her head, payback of sorts for the exposure she had brought you under just mere seconds ago. She was wearing a delicate white bra, which you unhooked and discarded so that you could lower your kisses to her chest. Her breasts were smaller but still perky, adorned with little rosy buds at the centers. You seized the opportunity to lay offerings of kisses against her pale skin, causing her to thread her fingers through your hair and whimper your name under her breath.

"Kiss her thighs," Ymir suggested through broken breaths, "Slowly, though. Trust me, the anticipation drives her fucking crazy. Shit... and when she _begs_ you to fuck her... God, I could listen to her desperate little cries forever."

"Ymir, _fuck_ ," Historia whispered as you promptly begin to follow her advice, lifting up her skirt and placing your wet lips on the inside of her legs, _slowly_ , might you emphasize, guiding your head towards her center.

"Historia, you're being so good," Ymir praised, "Isn't she a good little whore? So pretty it's almost sinful to touch her that way."

At this point, Historia couldn't even bring herself to form proper replies to her devilish girlfriend egging her on. Instead, the woman just mewled as your breath finally swept against her underwear. You carefully pulled the cloth aside to make contact with her, pink, slick, and sensitive, aching for touch.

Historia slapped one hand over her mouth and the other dug into your scalp, feeling your skull move against her hips.

"Historia, hand off your mouth," Ymir growled, continuing to feel herself at the erotic scene, "I want to hear you. I want our good little friend here to hear you. Don't you want to let her know how good she's treating you?"

Historia obliged, a twisted whine escaping between her lips as you push her further towards ecstasy. She panted your name as you centered on her most sensitive spot, and _God_ did Ymir get some kind of sick high from hearing her girlfriend moan someone else's name. In moments, Historia collapsed over the edge, unraveling in a fit of breathy cries. You pulled away from her sex, a spiderweb-thin thread of saliva connecting your lips to the scene of the crime.

"Fuck, that was hot," Ymir mumbled, pulling her hand out and standing up, reminding you of her forboding height and build, "Now, we're gonna repay the favor, princess. You want that?"

"Yeah," you confirmed, watching in a mixture of fear and excitement as Ymir lowered her lips to yours, a shit-eating grin curling across her lips. The woman hungrily brought her mouth to yours, and it didn't take long for you to realize that Ymir was far more dominating than Historia had been. Moments in, she had clasped her large hands around your face and worked your mouth open with her commanding tongue, almost as if she was desperate to taste Historia's release on your tongue as well. She pulled back, reveling in how flustered she had made you. She was just pervertedly watching as you dominated her girlfriend, and now she was going to make sure you knew her place as the boss.

"Historia, turn her over so that she lays against your chest," Ymir instructed, swiping off her shirt in a swift pull. It almost looked choreographed. "C'mon, pamper our little doll that soft little way you do as I fingerfuck her speechless."

Your eyes jolted open in anticipation. Sure, you had been hoping for it, but Ymir's forwardness drove you near-insane. Historia did as told as Ymir lowered herself over you, her muscular figure pinning you in place as she worked her mouth against your bare chest.

"Shit, Ymir..." you whispered as the brunette seared bruises onto your breasts. Historia ran her fingers through your hair, careful to take proper care of you in stark contrast to Ymir's aggressive nature.

Ymir hurriedly unbuttoned your pants and shoved the denim down, not hesitating to hook her fingers around the hips of your underwear and pull them down just moments afterwards. The woman gently prodded at your slick center, just to watch you go crazy with the delay.

"Fuck, Historia, she's wet as hell," Ymir observed, bringing her eyes back up to the blonde girl who was now gently fondling your breasts, "Wanna taste?"

"Yes please," Historia confirmed, watching as Ymir gathered what you had offered her, causing you to whelp. Your eyes followed her fingers as they went over your head and Historia grateful accepted her digits in her mouth, sucking them nearly paper-dry. The two women maintained searing eye contact as Historia swirled her tongue around Ymir's fingers, which made the taller woman breathe heavily. You had to writhe just from witnessing the icy-hot sexual tension alone.

Ymir chuckled once she noticed how vulnerable you felt. "Fine, fine, angel, I'll give you your turn," she smirked, "But first, you gotta be a good little skank and use your words."

"Ymir..." you moaned, bucking your hips up to give her the signal, "Mm... _p-please_ \--"

"Come on," she urged you, basking in the way she had driven you insane, "Tell me who owns this cute little cunt."

" _YMIR_ ," you whimpered, desperate for her fingers inside you, " _You do, you do! Mmph- just... please..."_

She let out a breathy laugh as she gave you your reward, slipping in two fingers. Your back arched upon their entrance, inspiring Historia to pet your red-hot face.

Ymir pushed in her long fingers and hooked them, searching for just the right spot to bring you your deserved high.

"You want another finger, princess?" Ymir asked in a gravelly tone, "You want another finger prying open your tight little pussy?"

" _Yes_!" you cried, "Ymir... _please keep going_..."

Ymir wasted no time indulging in your request, stuffing in a third finger, pumping them inside you.

"She does a good job, doesn't she?" Historia mused, curling her back to gently kiss your forehead as you thrashed. Her voice was far more delicate than the commanding tone Ymir had been using earlier. "Ymir treats me so well. God, you're gonna love it when she makes you come. It's like being in fucking paradise. You're gonna look so pretty when you come for us, angel."

Historia's words only heightened your reactions. Something about the distinct contrast between their sexual behaviors, not to mention receiving them simultaneously, was going to drive you off the fucking wall.

Ymir's work had been paying off, as the woman seemed to finally have found just the right spot that made you hiss out her name through your clenched teeth. She forcefully jerked them into you, and that was just enough to send you collapsing in a wave of pleasure. You recovered in labored breaths, melting into Historia's bare figure under you as Ymir brought her sweaty face to your chest, feeling the way you rose and fell so violently as a result of her handiwork. 

"So good for us," Ymir praised against your skin. You held the back of her head as she dug herself into your chest. "I'm so fucking glad you agreed to let us share you tonight."


End file.
